Jubei-chan
First Season: Jubei-chan: Lovely Gantai no Himitsu Japanese Title: 十兵衛ちゃん ーラブリー眼帯の秘密 English Title: Jubei-chan the Ninja Girl: Secret of the Lovely Eyepatch French Title: Jubei-chan - Le secret du Lovely Bandeau Chinese Title: 十兵衛 心型眼罩的秘密 The main conflict in The Secret of the Lovely Eyepatch (ラブリー眼帯の秘密〜 Raburii Gantai no Himitsu) is between the Yagyu Jubei and Ryujoji schools. The rivalry was seemingly ended 300 years before the events of the series, when Yagyu Jubei defeated the Ryujoji school champion. Dying from his wounds, Jubei told his loyal companion Koinosuke to find someone with "plump, bouncy bon bons" and give her his eyepatch that contained a lifetime's worth of sword techniques. Unknowingly to Koinosuke, the Ryujoji clan plots their revenge. After 300 years of searching, Koinosuke finds Jiyu Nanohana in modern Japan. Her figure makes her the ideal candidate to be the next Jubei. He approaches her and tries to give her the eyepatch but she steadfastly refuses. Only when they are attacked by a Ryujoji swordsman does she don the eyepatch and dispose of him. They eventually find out that the Ryujoji clan believes it will be vindicated once the reincarnation of Jubei is defeated. The introductory episodes follow the "Monster of the Week" formula, in this case, her teachers and peers constantly challenging her. Later episodes delve into Sai's pain of losing Jiyu's mother, the sacrifice that Jiyu has to make in order to live a double-life as Jubei, and the Ryujoji Family Curse. Second Season: Jubei-chan 2: Siberia Yagyuu no Gyakushuu Japanese Title: 十兵衛ちゃん２ ～シベリア柳生の逆襲～ English Title: Jubei-chan 2: The Counterattack of Siberia Yagyu Chinese Title: 十兵衛2 西伯利亞柳生的逆襲 Like the previous series, the plot of The Counter Attack of Siberian Yagyu (シベリア柳生の逆襲 Siberia Yagyuu no Gyakushuu?) begins in Yagyu Jubei's lifetime. The Northern Yagyu were driven out of Japan into Siberia by the Edo Yagyu. After living several years in Siberia, they changed their name to the Siberian Yagyu. The leader of the Edo Yagyu sent Jubei Yagyu to assassinate Kita Ressai, the head of the Siberian clan. Jubei did not wish to carry out the order, but traveled to Siberia anyway. During his time there, he fell in love and had a daughter named Freesia. Some time later he caught up with Kita Ressai, the leader he had been sent to assassinate. Over Jubei's objections, Kita Ressai provoked a duel between the two while on a frozen body of water. In the heat of the battle, Kita Ressai broke through the ice, drowning Jubei Yagyu's wife and daughter along with him. Freesia remained frozen in a glacier for 300 years, until global warming caused enough of the glacier to melt to free her. Freesia then learns of the Lovely Eyepatch that her father left to his successor. Freesia is furious when she learns that the Lovely Eyepatch was not left to her, but rather Jiyu Nanohana. Determined to claim the Lovely Eyepatch as the daughter of Jubei Yagyu, she tracks down Jiyu Nanohana, intent on defeating Jiyu and making her suffer. At the same time, the Siberian Yagyu learn of the appearance of Jubei Yagyu the Second and track down Jiyu Nanohana in an attempt to satisfy their 300-year-old grudge against Jubei Yagyu. What ensues is a three way battle between the Siberian Yagyu, Freesia Yagyu and Yagyu Jubei's successor, Jiyu Nanohana. A major theme of the series is power and how differently people react to it. Jiyu does not want the responsibility and she's afraid to lose herself for power while Freesia does not understand anyone who is not willing to have more power. 'Episode List' Category:Anime Category:1990-1999 Category:2000-2009 Category:Jubei-chan Page